Ice around the Heart
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Hiyuri's stalking Killer; Killer doesn't know what to do except maybe confess his feelings for her. KillerxOC M-rated and done for mamuzelkittycat.


**Ice around the Heart**

**Summary: **Hiyuri's stalking Killer; Killer doesn't know what to do except maybe confess his feelings for her. KillerxOC M-rated and done for mamuzelkittycat.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxHiyuri

…**..**

The white, ice-blue haired girl sat on top of the galley, watching the tall, blonde-haired man from a distance. Her long, lustrous tail swished back and forth in excitement as she sniffed in the scent that came her way.

"Ah," she sighed delightfully, her eyes gleaming cheerfully as she stared at the first mate of the Kidd Pirates. "Delicious." She licked her lips.

Killer was lazily sitting with his back against the railing, feeling the slight rocking motion of the ship. He turned his masked eyes towards the blue, cloudless sky as birds flew overhead.

He knew Hiyuri was watching him with that lustful look on her face. He didn't bother with putting clothes on her anymore, since she either took them off right after the crew put them on or she tore them off later.

Kidd didn't care; he could give a rat's ass about what she did or didn't do. Killer knew that the strange half-dragon, half-human female took his room as a sanctuary after Kidd threw multiple metallic objects at her.

Hiyuri let out a yawn and scratched the back of her head with a long, black-colored fingernail. It was only 9:30 pm and she was tired already. "Oh fuck it," she yawned again and then jumped off the galley, heading for Killer's quarters.

Killer glanced at the doorway to see the end of Hiyuri's tail, sharp and ready to kill, disappear into the hallway that led to the crewmates' quarters. He gave a quiet sigh and stood up, heading for bed.

Everything was quiet, except from the usual snores of the other men. Killer opened his door and walked in, shutting it behind him. Hiyuri was lying in a corner of the room, with two large blankets she used as a bed. She slept halfway on her stomach and halfway on her side, like how a dragon would, with her arms underneath her chin and her long tail wrapped around her.

He went to go towards his bed, but then her tail lashed out and he bent backwards in order not to get stabbed by the sharp end. The end searched for something to pierce into and when it didn't, it curled back around Hiyuri's form and she sighed in content, mumbling something alone the lines of 'pretty hair'.

Making sure she wasn't going to attempt to stab him again, Killer shed his shirt and shoes and with a click, took the helmet off, allowing his long blonde bangs to slide down his face, covering everything but his mouth and nose.

He grabbed the sheets and got under the covers, turning on his side with his back facing Hiyuri. He heard her soft snoring and the usual twitch of her tail now and then. Without much, the blonde-haired man closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And then woke up with pressure on his hips.

Eyes hidden behind the blonde hair, they opened and he saw Hiyuri's ocean blue eyes staring at him intensely, they seemed to glow.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Hiyuri…."

"Yes?" she purred, her long hair caressing her soft face.

"….What are you doing?"

Hiyuri answered his question by taking one, long sharp fingernail and touching his left cheek, tracing it along his jawline, down his neck and even leaving a small cut. She traced the fingernail down his collarbone, the middle of his chest and down his stomach, leaving a cut the whole time.

Killer made no sort of move as Hiyuri leaned down and dragged her tongue over the cut and up his neck and along his jawline. She had both hands on his muscular chest, trying so hard not to dig her fingernails into the flesh and watch the crimson fluid flow.

His blood smelt _delicious_.

Being half dragon, she could smell someone's blood a mile away and once she whiffed someone's scent, she would be able to find them. Killer was like a full meal to her and if she didn't like him so much, she probably would've eaten him by now.

The blonde-haired man became aware that her clawed hands were trailing down to his pants. As she was about to tear them off, he grabbed her wrists.

Her uncovered ocean blue eye snapped to him and she growled low in her throat. "I know you want this Killer." She spoke, leaning down towards him even though he had hold of her wrists. "I can practically smell it, the lust that you're releasing."

Killer kept a calm demeanor and even so as she leaned down towards his face, lips brushing his. He could feel something in his chest, a feeling that didn't come quite often.

But Hiyuri was right.

He hadn't gotten laid in quite a while. He could control his impulses around her even if she danced naked right in front of his eyes. But now…

He released her wrists and then reached behind her head, placing his hand on the back of her head and then pulled her face down and then lifting his head slightly to slam his lips onto hers. Hiyuri instantly let out a moan and laid her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his oh-so-soft blonde locks.

His long, muscular arms went around her waist and slid up her back, pulling at her long hair and deepened the kiss. Hiyuri let out a low moan and allowed her lips to part, giving the tall blonde the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth and slip over hers, earning another moan, but louder.

The pressure on his hips was greater now and she grinded against him, causing him to growl and let one hand wander around her torso and squeeze her breast roughly. She gasped, yet moaned at the same time and pressed her naked chest against his. That's when he let his other hand travel down between her legs and pushed two fingers inside, causing her to gasp again.

"Oh Killer," she moaned breathlessly into his ear. She twisted her clawed hands in his hair as he pushed his fingers in deeper and twisted them roughly, causing her to shriek. "Oh god, I love it when you're rough!"

He moved his fingers faster and she screamed out when he curled them and hit her weak spot. She breathed hard and then slammed her lips against his, both of them competing in a war of dominance, which he won.

She pulled away and licked the cut on his face. "My turn." She purred and then without much effort, ripped his pants and boxers off, much to Killer's amusement. She placed her clawed hands on his tanned shoulders and then slammed down on him, causing both of them to moan out in pure ecstasy.

"Hiyuri…" he moaned as she began to move, slow at first.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as she moved, moans turning into lustful screams. His hands found her sides and clutched tightly like his life depended on it, fingernails digging in and drawing blood. Her sharp fingernails dug into his shoulders, also drawing blood.

Hiyuri moved faster, even lifting herself up and slamming back down, which caused the blonde man to groan.

And that's when he realized that she had been in control the entire time! He grunted and quickly switched their positions, pulling out and then surging back in quickly and roughly. She let out a loud scream, breathing heavily and moaning at the same time.

He thrusts were deep and fast, becoming harder with each one until both of them were teetering on the edge of climaxing. He groaned out loudly and leaned down, crushing his lips against hers.

She had just begun to kiss back when she felt her walls clamp down on him and she pulled back, screaming. At the same time, he groaned and finally came, his muscles shuddering.

Once he had pulled out of her, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Hiyuri's arms went around him and she kissed the top of his blonde head. "Hey, Killer."

"Hm?" He slightly shifted position so he could lay either arm on the sides of her, pulling the sheets up to their waists.

"I think I love you."

"I think…I love you too."

Hiyuri smirked and nuzzled her face into his hair as both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started out normal, with Killer fully dressed and out on deck. "Hey Killer," his captain spoke and the blonde man turned to him. "Whoa…" Kidd said. "What the hell happened to you?"

Killer didn't say anything, but turned away from his captain, much to Kidd's chagrin.

Killer glanced up at the galley, where Hiyuri was sitting. Her tail waved at him and she grinned that grin of hers.


End file.
